


Flowers and Tears

by PolarisxDahyun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisxDahyun/pseuds/PolarisxDahyun
Summary: Mina doesn't like flowers, or that's what she thought.Mina is an introverted and workaholic person, her sister Momo convinces her to take a day off in which she will meet the person who will make her realize that flowers (and love) are beautiful.





	1. Day off.

Mina was used to living hastily, between college, her job and other responsibilities she barely had time to breathe or at least that was what Momo yelled at her when she forced her to take a day off.

"I'm bored…"

Mina had no idea what to do, she hadn't had a day off for months and although her sister had told her she needed a break, she couldn't see the reason.

"Well, look for something to entertain you."

"I wouldn't need to look for something to entertain me if you gave me my laptop."

“And let you start programming? No Mina promised me you would take the day off. ”

Mina growled in frustration as she rolled in her bed, she was grateful that her sister cared for her but this was too much.

"I don't understand your obsession with making me take a day off."

"And I don't understand how you can live working every day all the time. When was the last time you did something to have fun?"

“I play video games at night.”

Momo put her hands to her head tired of her younger sister's complaints, couldn't she see that she was doing this for her sake?

"Listen Mina, I understand you like video games and I have no problem with that but you need some human contact."

"But!"

"No buts!" Mina couldn't help but be surprised, she didn't remember the last time Momo had raised her voice to her.

"Mina ... since what happened with Sana you don't talk to anyone but me if it's not for work, you never leave the house, you worry me."

Momo closed her laptop and got up from her desk approaching Mina, it was not her intention to make her feel bad but she had to make her understand.

"Mina, see me please." Mina had covered herself with the blankets when she heard her ex's name, it had been a couple of months but it still hurt as if it had been yesterday.

"Minari please ..." Little by little Mina uncovered her face, Momo's sweet gaze made her feel a little better and instinctively she looked for her arms.

"Forgive me it was not my intention to yell at you, I love you."

"I love you too ..." The two remained in each other's arms for a few minutes, Momo stroking her younger sister's hair, Mina snuggling in Momo's warm arms.

“I know that the last few months have been complicated but what do you think if today we forget everything and spend the day together.”

"The day together?"

"Yes! We can go to the movies, buy clothes and eat together like when we were in Japan. ”

Mina wanted to refuse, the truth is that she didn't feel like going out but seeing Momo's hopeful eyes she couldn't help saying yes.

"Cool! I assure you we will have an amazing time! ”

...

Perhaps amazing was an exaggeration but it was not going as bad as she expected, Momo had taken her to a small market near her apartment and although Mina wasn't too excited to accompany Momo in the beginning, the truth is to see her sister happy was worth it.

"Both look pretty."

"Are you sure? Don't I look fat with this? ”

"Momo no matter what you wear it is impossible for you to look fat and yes I am sure they both look good." Momo pouted while watching the pair of blouses making Mina smile.

"I'll take both then." Mina rolled her eyes, Momo had been trying for 15 minutes to decide what to buy and everything to end up buying both.

"Whatever."

"Well, if you want, go buy ice cream while I pay."

"Ok, chocolate?"

"Yes, with sprinkles please."

"Sure, sure."

The market was a bit emptier than normal, the sky was quite cloudy and small drops of water began to fall from the clouds.

"Maybe we didn't choose the best day to go eat ice cream."

Rain raged from one moment to another so Mina decided to forget the ice cream and seek shelter, Mina entered the first establishment she found trying to escape the rain that had already left her soaked.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?"

Mina turned to see the owner of the voice and was completely stunned to see her.

"He-hello ..."

Mina bit her tongue ashamed of having stuttered but seeing the girl's smile pulled her out of her thoughts, she had never seen such a beautiful girl in her life, her skin and teeth were so white that they made her look like a porcelain doll, her beautiful silver hair tied in a ponytail but the thing that caught her attention was that the girl had both eyes closed and a white cane in her hands.

"Hello."

The girl replied keeping her smile taking a couple of steps approaching Mina a little, the japanese bit the inside of her cheek, she knew she should say something but the words did not come out of her mouth and the trembling of cold wasn't helping at all.

"You came in to protect yourself from the rain, right?"

"Amm yeah, I'm sorry ..."

"Oh no, don't worry wait a moment ok."

The girl turned to look for something on the shelves behind the cash register, Mina tried to approach but the sound of her cell phone interrupted her.

From: Momoring  
-I will go find the car, find where to cover you from the rain !! -

To: Momoring  
-I'm in the flower shop hurry please! -

Mina put her cell phone away and looked back at the girl who was standing in front of her with a small towel in her hands.

"Here, we don't want you to get sick right." Something was not working well with Mina's mind that day, or that was what she wanted to believe because for the second time she was frozen seeing the girl's smile.

"Oh ... thanks but it's not necessary I..."

"Don't be shy, I can hear raindrops falling from your hair and how you tremble."

Mina bit her lip somewhat embarrassed but finally accepted, after all it was rude not to accept, right? The Japanese dried up the best she could while glancing at the flower shop, the truth is that she had never liked flowers too much but she had to admit that the place looked pretty beautiful, different combinations of colors and aromas made the beauty of the flowers stand out.

"The flowers... are beautiful."

"Thank you."

Both were silent for a few seconds in an awkward silence, these kinds of moments were the reason why Mina hated her way of being, she had no idea how to continue the conversation, what was she supposed to say?

While Mina remained busy in her thoughts, the girl slowly approached one of the store shelves to pick up a few flowers.

"You don't like flowers right." When Mina reacted the girl was standing in front of her again with a bouquet of yellow flowers.

"Yes! No, well I don't dislike them, it's just that… ” The girl laughed a little when she heard Mina's trembling voice.

"Take them, they are a gift." The Japanese stared at the smile of the girl holding the flowers in front of her, Mina felt her heart beat rapidly and her face warm.

"Thanks but…"

Mina tried to refuse the gift but when she saw how the girl's smile faded slowly she took the flowers.

"Thank you ... they are beautiful."

"Just like your voice ..."

"Mina!!"

Before Mina could react to what she had just heard Momo entered the florist shouting for her name interrupting their conversation.

"Do I interrupt something?"

Mina took a couple of steps away from the girl trying to hide her blush behind the flowers.

"Not at all." The florist answered calmly, Momo inspected Mina and then her companion with a raised eyebrow.

"If you say, we have to leave Mina before the traffic gets even worse."

Mina nodded slightly as Momo left the store.

"Thanks... for everything."

"It was nothing."

"Bye."

"Bye..."

Mina took one last look at the florist who only said goodbye by waving her hand sweetly, maybe Momo was right and Mina needed to go out more often.


	2. Birthday!

“This is completely normal Mina, Momo likes flowers so going to buy her a bouquet for her birthday is completely normal…” Mina continued talking to herself while walking through the market, it had been a week since she had had her day free with Momo and although she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't stop thinking about a certain silver-haired florist.

"Quiet Mina, just go in and buy the flowers..." Mina took a long breath before entering the flower shop.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?" Mina knew she would be there and still froze as she entered, the girl was as beautiful as she remembered, the florist had an expression of confusion when she didn't receive an answer but although Mina tried, the words didn't come out.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"He-hello." The florist's expression brightened immediately causing Mina to forget the embarrassment of stuttering.

"I remember you! The girl with the beautiful voice." How was Mina supposed to answer that !? Before she could react, the florist had approached her.

"Mina right?."

"Yes ..." Mina wasn't sure what she was most surprised about, that the girl had recognized her voice, that she remembered her name or that her heart was beating so strongly because of someone she barely knew.

“What brings you for my flower shop? I was almost sure you didn't like flowers or you wanted to see me again. ” Mina knew that the girl couldn't see her blush but for her smile she was sure that she somehow knew.

“I came to buy flowers for my sister!”

"You have a sister? Cool me too. ” This girl ... Mina was't very sociable but she was sure that she had never met someone so unique in her life.

"Yes... it's her birthday and I wanted to bring her flowers."

“Ohhh I see! And do you have any idea what kind of flowers she would like? ” Mina turned to see the large number and variety of flowers in the store, although many were beautiful, she had no idea what Momo might like.

"I'm not sure…"

"Are you sure you didn't come to see me with the excuse of buying flowers for your sister?"

"I'm sure!!" For what seemed to be the hundredth time since talking to the florist Mina felt heat on her face when she blushed but instead of feeling annoyed at the girl for making fun of her, the truth is that in a way it was nice to see her laugh.

"Ok, Ok you don't have to get angry, let's try to choose the flowers for your sister instead." Mina watched as the girl headed towards the flowers surprised with the fluidity with which she moved through the store, she had never met a blind person in her life but she didn't need to be a genius to know that the florist knew the place as the palm of her hand.

“Is there a specific message you would like to give? In addition to happy birthday of course. ”

"Ammm, I would like to thank her for being with me and staying by my side in difficult times."

"Mmmm I think I have something that will work." Mina was mesmerized to see the florist make the bouquet, she looked like a completely different person from the girl a few seconds ago who was making fun of her, her silver hair falling down her shoulders added to her serene expression made her look so attractive ...

"These flowers are called Dahlias, they generally mean eternal love but they are also related to eternal gratitude, the red ones mean strength and importance while the pink ones mean kindness."

"Wow..."

“Oh, is something wrong? You didn't like them? I can look for others if you like. ”

"Don't! It's not that, they're beautiful, it's just that… you look very different when you do your job. ”

"Seriously? Do I look more attractive? ”

Mina had a problem since she was a child, in fact more than a problem it was a bad habit and it was talking without thinking so when a “yes” came out of her lips it took a couple of seconds to assimilate what she had done, Mina blushed but the reaction of the florist was even more surprising to her, the Japanese expected that the florist would laugh or try to flirt with her but the girl reacted in the same way showing a crimson color on her pale cheeks.

"That was unexpected."

A couple of seconds of awkward silence passed in which neither of them dared to speak until Mina approached the florist to take the bouquet of flowers.

"They are beautiful, thank you very much." A smile much more shy than I used to adorn the face of the florist.

"I'm glad you liked them and I hope your sister likes them too."

"I'm sure she will, how much do I owe you for the flowers?"

"Oh no, it's nothing."

"Nothing? What do you mean?"

"Yes, take it as a gift."

"You are horrible for business you know, you can't be like this all the time!" Mina replied, raising her voice to the florist and trying to return the bouquet.

"Hey! It's not that, you're just an exception ok.”

"If you say so, but I still won't accept the flowers without paying you."

"Would you like if we make a deal?"

"A deal?" Again that smile that made Mina feel uneasy appeared on the florist's face.

"I will accept that you pay me for the flowers as long as you agree to have a date with me."

"What?"

"I said that I will accept that you pay me for the flowers if you agree to have a date with me, this sunday the shop closes early we can go for a coffee if you want."

“Are you crazy? I don't even know what your name is, and all I want is to pay for what I buy you! ”

"Maybe just a little and my name is Dahyun, Kim Dahyun if that's what stopped you from saying yes now you have no excuse."

“You are really something else.”

"People usually tell me that, so do I see you Sunday at six?" Mina sighed defeated. Momo always bothered her that she should go out more right? What could go wrong anyway?

"See you at six o'clock."

...

..

.

Mina made sure to arrive earlier than normal from work to surprise Momo with a special dinner and in addition to the flowers she had bought a box of chocolates to congratulate her, after waiting a few minutes she heard Momo enter the apartment so she ran to hug her .

“Happy Birthday Momoring!”

"Aww thanks Minari!"

“I have a gift for you!” Mina took Momo to the kitchen to show her what she had prepared for her.

“Your favorite.” Momo's face lit up when she saw the amount of food Mina had prepared and especially the jokbal.

"Thanks Mina, you're the best!"

"And also." Mina left the kitchen to find her other gifts while Momo began serving herself food.

"I hope you like them." Mina showed the bouquet of flowers to Momo who was already starting to eat.

"Flowers?" Momo received the bouquet surprised at first, immediately changed her expression to a smirk.

"Yes, don't you like them?"

"Of course I like them, they are beautiful, I only have one doubt, where exactly did you buy these flowers?" Mina blushed at the thought of Dahyun.

"Does it matter? Just start eating. ”Momo laughed but decided not to insist, so she hadn't been imagining things when he came to the flower shop that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, the kudos and comments <3 I was supposed to update yesterday but I had a very bad headache that prevented me.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like the update, Dahyun and Mina will have their first date in the next chapter :) and a couple of new characters will appear so yeah.
> 
> Tell me what you thought or what you would like to see in the next chapter, see you in 2 days :D


	3. Date time?

"I still can't believe it, I'm so happy for you!"

Mina sighed completely fed up with her sister, she should have lied to her when she asked where she was going.

“Could you leave? I'm trying to finish a job.”

"Ok, this time I will leave you alone so you can finish as long as you let me help you choose your outfit for your date."

"First of all it is not a date, we are just going to go for coffee and secondly, I would never let you choose what I would wear, even in a thousand years."

"But you have to impress your pretty florist, I can't let you go dressed in pajamas."

"Momo, I don't have to try to impress anyone, also you are aware that Dahyun is blind, right?"

"Hey! What does it matter if she is blind? She deserves the same amount of dedication as any other girl.” Momo's expression changed by putting on a much more serious face making Mina instantly feel bad for talking without thinking.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I didn't want to be rude or callous it's just that..."

"I understand that you are nervous Mina but calm, Dahyun seems like a good girl."

"Momo you saw her for about ten seconds, it's impossible for you to know that."

"I am quite confident of my instincts and my heart tells me that she is special, she must also have talent to convince you to go out with her being that it is the second time you saw her."

“I already told you that she wouldn't accept money for the flowers if I didn't accept to go out with her!”

"You could take them and leave, and I'm sure she was thinking of you she even recognized your voice and remembered your name!"

Mina blushed when she heard her sister, although she wanted to deny it the truth is that she had also thought about it, the fact that Dahyun had remembered her and that she had convinced her to have a date should mean something right..?

"Besides, I'm sure she's completely your type, you like pretty girls."

"She's not my type !!!"

...

Dahyun was totally her type but she would definitely never admit it to Momo, already enough trouble she had caused her forcing her to dress ‘for the occasion’ and therefore forcing her to try on lots of different outfits, although she had to admit that she liked the result, a simple white blouse with flowers and a brown skirt accompanied by black ankle boots, the outfit was comfortable but formal enough for her first date with Dahyun.

"Dahyun..."

This was completely ridiculous until a few hours ago she was arguing with Momo trying to make her believe it was not a real date but now she couldn't help feeling nervous about going out with the florist.

"We'll just go for some coffee Mina... calm down."

Mina stood in front of the entrance of the florist trying to calm her heartbeat but when she saw that it didn't work, she decided to go in anyway.

Dahyun!"

Mina stopped suddenly when she saw that it wasn't Dahyun who was in the flower shop, a girl about the height of a florist stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello, can I help you with something?"

"Oh... I was looking for Dahyun."

"Oh so you must be her..." The girl approached Mina inspecting her from head to toe making her completely nervous.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chaeyoung Dahyun's girlfriend." 

The girl extended her hand to Mina but the surprise of hearing that Dahyun had a girlfriend didn't let her react, all the flirtation of Dahyun, all the details and her way of smiling for her, everything had happened while Dahyun had a partner.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." Mina felt the urge to leave that place but Dahyun's voice interrupted her.

“Chaeyoung !! I'm ready, how do I look? ”

Dahyun left the back of the store somewhat agitated, her cheeks flushed and her breathing accelerated, Mina scolded herself internally because although she knew that Dahyun had a girlfriend she couldn't help seeing how attractive Dahyun looked, although she only wore a pair jeans, a striped blouse and a black jacket Mina couldn't take her eyes off her.

"Dahyun..."

"Mina!" Dahyun smiled immediately upon hearing Mina's voice but the Japanese only stepped back trying to get away.

"I'm glad you arrived, I'm sorry for taking so long it's just that.."

"I... I think I should go."

"Eh? What? Why?"

"I'm sorry Dahyun but I can't do this, not when you ..."

“Is it because of how I dressed? I told you that she wouldn't like it Chaeyoung !! ”

Mina was more than confused, had Dahyun asked her girlfriend for advice on dressing for a date with her?

"No, no, it has nothing to do with it, but you should respect your girlfriend more, you can't go out on dates with other girls like nothing!"

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about Mina? ”Now Dahyun was the one who looked confused, Mina looked away from Dahyun to see Chaeyoung who had an indecipherable smile.

"Chaeyoung, she told me everything!"

"Chaeyoung?" Chaeyoung out of nowhere laughed like a maniac leaving the pair of girls speechless.

“You should see their faces lol! Oh well you can't but still.”

"Chaeyoung what the fuck did you do!"

"Hey chill tofu, I just played a little joke on your girl." Dahyun seemed to want to hit Chaeyoung.

"Mina she's Chaeyoung my younger sister, I don't know what the hell she told you but it's not true."

"You should thank me, now you can be sure that she likes you too, you should have seen her face when I told her that you had a girlfriend."

Both girls blushed completely embarrassed while Chaeyoung continued to laugh.

"You better get out of my sight or you will get into problems you dwarf."

"We are the same height tofu!"

"Get lost!"

"Bro, you are the one with a date, get out!"

"I will do that!" Mina was dumbfounded listening to the conversation (discussion) of Dahyun and Chaeyoung until Dahyun approached her.

"I'm really sorry for this, I promise I will kill her when I return."

"I... I don't think that's necessary."

"I can hear you, you know."

"That was the intention!"

"Let's go before I have to kick my sister's ass."

"See you tofu, Mina it was nice to meet you."

"We'd better hold hands, you know so we won't separate when we go out." Dahyun's face was completely serious, so although Mina had doubts about how normal and necessary this was, she decided to take Dahyun's hand.

"Let's go..."

...

..

.

Mina wasn't sure what to pay more attention to, if the smile the girl had that made her look like a little girl or how soft and warm her hand was.

“We arrived.” Dahyun stopped abruptly pulling her out of her thoughts, the coffee aroma invaded her even from outside the establishment.

"Let's go." Dahyun entered the cafe without letting Mina's hand for a second.

“I love coffe.” Dahyun seemed to know the place quite well because, just like at the flower shop, she had no trouble moving around the place, Mina glanced around the cafe had a rather rustic but cozy style.

"Let's go sit down." Mina looked for an empty table for her and Dahyun, both girls sat down but Dahyun didn't let go of Mina's hand.

"You know we have reached the table, right."

"Yeah." Dahyun answered selflessly.

"That means you can let go of my hand."

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you do it."

"Mmmm, I don't know, your hand is pretty soft." Mina pulled her hands away from Dahyun but couldn't contain a small smile.

"Dahyun, long time no see around here."

A beautiful waitress approached her table with a big smile on her face and judging by her reaction, apparently Dahyun was also happy to hear her.

“Tzuyu! I know but I've been busy with the flower shop, Mina this is Tzuyu my best friend and Chaeyoung's girlfriend. ”

"So you are the famous Mina, this girl has not stopped massaging me about you."

“Tzu! She doesn't need to know about that.” Mina smiled as she heard both girls argue, Dahyun had many interesting people around her.

"Nice to meet you Tzuyu."

"Well girls I would like to talk with you but my boss will kill me if I keep wasting time, do you like to order something?"

"Amm a cappuccino is fine for me."

"The usual please"

"Noted, I'll bring them to you in a moment." Tzuyu left leaving them alone again.

"Mina... sorry again, I don't know what the hell Chaeyoung told you but I swear it's not true." Mina smiled tenderly, seeing Dahyun's expression of concern.

"Don't worry Dahyun, don't think about it anymore, let's talk about other things."

"Sure, tell me about you, at least you know where I work but I don't know anything about you."

"Ammm well, I'm still studying my last year of computer engineering and I'm working as a free lancer."

"Wow, I knew you sounded like someone smart but I didn't expect something like that."

"I'm not that smart."

"Of course you are, you don't need to be so humble."

"It's really not the big deal."

"Ok, ok if you say so and in addition to your work and school what do you usually do in your free time."

“I usually play video games but Momo gets upset because I stay until dawn and there are times that I can't contain the screams and we share a room so...” Dahyun couldn't help laughing, interrupting Mina's story, she inflated her cheeks when she saw the florist teasing her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but it's hard for me to imagine yelling at the computer, your voice is usually too calm. It seems true that I shouldn't let first impressions guide me."

"And what about you, what are your hobbies?"

"Well, when I finish with all my responsibilities of the store I really like to listen to audiobooks, spend time with Chae and play the piano."

“Wow do you play the piano? That’s so cool. ”

"I'm not that good but ..."

"Someday you'll have to show me how you play."

"I think that it's an excellent plan." 

The two girls continued talking about everything and nothing at the same time, both enjoying their drinks, letting time pass by just having a good time in each other's company.

“It was a great Dahyun talk but I still have work to do, I would love to stay longer but…”

"Oh don't worry, I'm already lucky with you agreeing to go out with me in the first place, I honestly didn't think I could get that far."

"Seriously? You seemed pretty confident when you forced me to accept this date. ”

"You know you wanted to accept Mina." Dahyun showed Mina her tongue making her laugh again.

"Maybe you are right, in fact maybe I would like ... I don't know, go out again, if you want of course!"

Mina expected some mocking comment from Dahyun but only received one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen.

"I would love to…"

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry for the delay, it's just that I didn't like the chapter so I had to rewrite it a couple of times and still don't feel comfortable with the result but anyway,Thank you very much for your comments, I hope you tell me what you think or what you would like to see in the story. Till next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading the first chapter of this story, if you would like to leave a message of what you thought, I would appreciate it very much :) 
> 
> I write this fanfic because I miss Mina a lot and Dahyun is my bias: P I went to see them at their concert in Mexico and it was beautiful but not seeing Mina hurt my soul so I decided to write this to lighten my life :) I hope you enjoy it see you soon.


End file.
